mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 125
The Mafia Gazette Issue 125 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Tuesday 6th February 'MOB DEATHS REACH BLOODY HIGH ' After what appeared to be a more peaceful period in our country’s violent organised crime history, events have taken a new bloody toll. In what appears to be a war between Miami outfit Angels With Dirty Faces and long-time New Yorkers The Conceptualists, he last two days have seen the city morgues overflowing with the freshly dead. In a hostile move, three Angels moved into New York with the apparent aim of taking down any Conceptualist members they could find. Recent weeks have seen the Conceptualist power fade, so they could be excused for thinking with a Made Man, a Wise Guy, and Gangster they could probably do some damage. This was not to be the case. Lady Luck appeared to be solely on the side of NY gunman Saint, who saw off all three, first killing Gangster Wild-Horse in self defence, before dropping Made Man Execut1oner and Wise Guy Nicoli Stanislav. It is rumoured that bad tactics on Execut1oner’s part lead to his death, with many botched kidnapping attempts causing untold damage to his entourage of bodyguards. After what can only be described as a calm before the storm, the gunfight continued some hours later in Detroit. With many Angels heavy-hitters present, they could once again be forgiven for thinking they had all bases covered. Once again, it appeared as if Saint had more than just a passing friendship with Lady Luck, as he did battle with no less than three Made Men from the Angels family. First to drop was RonnieKray, followed by Made Woman and underboss to the Angels, MoneyPenny. Lastly, Sabacthani engaged Saint in a gun battle, only for Saint to mysteriously disappear down an alleyway half way through, and after a secret meeting with an ex-Police chief, returned to the life of a citizen. Throughout the assault, the Miami Mades continuously attempted to kidnap Saint, despite the abysmal results from the initial New York leg of the battle using the same tactics. Speculation remains as to how the gunfights would have turned out should the Angels have concentrated their efforts on their guns rather than repeat tactics that could be compared with Generals sending their troops “over the top” in the Great War. Throughout the day a multitude of bodyguards lost their lives, at present the count is unknown, but at least 15 died purely in the shootout between Saint and Sabacthani. Little time was taken by most to mourn the loss of these tireless workhorses, as most were attending the funeral of popular mafia figure MoneyPenny. No doubt one of the biggest losses to the Angels family over the violence-filled day, many joked of her running the family with Neri as a mere figurehead, referring to the tireless work she put into the Miami outfit. Many have been lost, but one thing is for sure, The Conceptualists aren’t gone and forgotten just yet, even if the long-term odds aren’t looking good for them. It is thought that one final push from the New Yorkers might be on the horizon, as a final chapter in their long East-cost history. Whatever the future holds, the thoughts of The Gazette and our readers are sure to be with the friends and families of all those lost in the recent war. 'LA OUTFIT BREAK THEIR SILENCE ' OttoWhackew can hardly be described as overly chatty, based on recent observations, but it had been thought the LA Boss had lost the ability to speak altogether since setting up his crime family, Paulo’s Pirates. That silence was broken however, when “Captain” Otto himself both swashed and buckled the community with a public introduction to his new family. There were “Yarr’s” and scurvy dogs aplenty during the speech, in which most passers by wished him well, and gave good tidings to the unconventional family. Since the demise of Tifa, LA has been vacant, with the exception of a brief stay by now Miami-based Albert-Neri, so it will certainly be interesting to see what the public announcement of a new family, headed by a former ASDA member, will stir up, with many still declaring vengeance on any ex-ASDA they can find. More on this story as it develops. 'MAN ABOUT TOWN: CHICAGO ' This week’s business reviews will take place around the nightlife of Chicago, as this appears to be where our Man About Town has encamped himself for the time being. The Ape & Cardigan… Having felt the warm hospitality of MoneyPenny in Miami, I decided to head to another of her businesses to ensure a good start to the night. The weathered, painted old sign swinging in the breeze gave an authentic “ye olde” style to this pub, and the warm fireplace certainly gave a welcome feel to the place. The small intimate booths were perfect for the quiet drink I had in mind when I entered, and the service was excellent, just as I expected. There are many “ye olde” style pubs out there, but I always find my visits to EmPee alehouses just that little bit more satisfying than the competition. Must be the serving wench. After that I didn’t really feel like going out drinking, any other bar would have just let me down after such a lovely atmosphere in the Ape & Cardigan, so it was on to Francesco’s, a nearby restaurant. Now, I could be forgiven for thinking this would be an Italian by the name alone, so imagine my surprise when I entered to find it stocked with Middle Eastern delights, with aromatic spices and scimitars adorning the walls, alongside Eastern tapestries and various ornaments that were quite clearly from the other side of the world. I can honestly say I’ve not had a finer meal for quite some time, it was certainly a change from the usual restaurants around Chicago, most tend to be Italian, with the recent surge in their popularity, or should I say power. All in all, a nice experience, different, and most importantly, it was good. The owner looked a little dodgy though, a lot like Randle, only, I don’t know, inferior… 'THE OLD MAN SAYS… ' You thought the Old Man was just there to tell you about the Cubs winning the World Series? Think again. In a series of articles, the Old Man imparts his words of wisdom after observing many years of life in the mob. Article Two: Loyalty Ok, so this ties in somewhat with my first article on respect, as it often goes hand-in-hand with loyalty, but there are subtle differences between the two. Loyalty has evolved somewhat over the years, I’ve seen the world change around me, and I’m not entirely sure I like what it has become. There was a time, not too far into the past, when if you asked you leave your family, there’d be a 50/50 chance you’d die for it. Harsh? Perhaps, but how can you count on someone’s support if you don’t even know if they’ll want to hop off to another family in a weeks time? I can understand why this happened, and why so many people feared asking to leave a crew, so much so they’d often not even consider it. Nowadays, I see people almost expect to be released as soon as they hit Made Man, as if that automatically gives them some divine right to strike out and set up on their own. People talk fondly of the old days, when there were crews 200 strong, and a family truly did have every rank under the sun represented within it, no Made’s flitting off at their first chance to claim their own tiny piece of the pie. Loyalty is all about being true to yourself before anything else, no matter what anyone else would have you think. Do you really think it’s in your best interests to be going off on your own, and starting up a small and less-powerful family than the one you’re in now? Do you really want to leave your family friends in the lurch by weakening the family? Do you want to be that person? Then, you’ve got to think about your leader too, and imagine yourself in the very same situation, because that’s what’s going to happen. How can you possibly make an argument against anyone leaving your family in the future if that is the way your own family was formed? Loyalty, is about knowing your place, and filling that role well. We aren’t all going to be mob bosses. A lot of us have the potential to be, no doubt, but there are far too many people who don’t realise one of the ways to make a family great is to line up behind the leader and know when to follow. Leaders need support, leaders need people to depend upon. What would you prefer, to be that guy that ran a mediocre crew, then died anonymously, or that guy that poured his heart and soul into helping his family and his boss, and will be forever remembered for his LOYALTY and commitment. I know which I’d rather be. Ultimately, loyalty is about being selfless, and supporting your boss. Loyalty is being honest, and acting in the family’s best interests. Loyalty is looking after your friends. Take a look at yourself in the mirror, and look at your plans for the future. How loyal are you, really? 'CLASSIFIEDS ' The Great Stable Clearout! Sugar Wizard - $600,000. Rude Bullet - $500,000. Flying Jerk - $450,000. Hurricane Monk - $500,000. Contact The-Darkside for further details!